Light: Whatever I Like
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Light has tapped into his inner musical self and has written a song for his new world. Becoming a ruler is never easy. A parody from T.I's "Whatever You Like". Light can have whatever he likes...


People, I think I've finally cracked when it comes to Death Note. After hearing multiple different versions of T.I.'s song "Whatever You Like" I've come up with this! I thank Alphacat on Youtube for starting my interest in the song to begin with…and then Weird Al for redoing it in a totally silly way that made me think, 'Heck, why not do one for Light?' I've already done a song for L in case you're wondering; I'd be grateful if you went and checked it out. Until then, do enjoy this. There might be a tad bit of a problem in the second verse with singing along, but I'm sure you'll pick up the tune. The best way to read this is by playing the real song very quietly in the background…that's how I was able to write this!

* * *

You know, when I first got that notebook, I was thinking…

I can do whatever I like…

Yeah, I can do whatever I like (yeah)…

~.~.~

Create a world with my own hands

And lower crime rate, that's the plan

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yeah, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

Write your name down in my notebook

If I simply don't like how you look,

Now, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah.

~.~.~

That day started boring, lectures that had me snoring

Looked up out the window to see a book that was falling

What the heck could this be? 'Death Note'? Someone's joking!

All these kids around and yet it chose me!

So, I took this pen, wrote a name down

Next thing you know, I had killed a crowd

They're evil, I'm justice

There's a reason I must've

Been chosen for this great book I found!

~.~.~

Create a world with my own hands

And lower crime rate, that's the plan

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yeah, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

Write your name down in my notebook

If I simply don't like how you look,

Now, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

~.~.~

L tried to stop this, met up with my two fists

Had me in confinement, I was starting to get real pissed

Who was he to stop me? I can do as I please

Disposed of him with a smirk, it was real easy

I'll make people fear me, some might call me crazy

Not a thing is going to get in the way to stop me

Except for, who the hell is Mello, Matt, and Near?

Am I supposed to go and cower in fear? NO!

I'm the who can right the world's wrongs

Not a simple task, I know that this road is long

My vision will come to be the new era

As the world's god, lord and savior, I'm Kira

Look, I took this pen, wrote a name down

Next thing you know, I had killed a crowd

They're evil, I'm justice

There's a reason I must've

Been chosen for this great book I found

~.~.~

Create a world with my own hands

And lower crime rate, that's the plan

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yeah, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

Write your name down in my notebook

If I simply don't like how you look,

Now, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

~.~.~

(Matsu, drop the beat for me real quick!)

I said I'm talking per-fect harmony

Where innocence rules and we're happy

Time to clean the crime in these streets

Yes, Lord Kira is what we need (that's right!)

I took this pen, wrote a name down

Next thing you know, I had killed a crowd

They're evil, I'm justice

There's a reason I must've

Been chosen for this great book I found

~.~.~

Create a world with my own hands

And lower crime rate, that's the plan

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yeah, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

Write your name down in my notebook

If I simply don't like how you look,

Now, I can do whatever I like (I like)

Yes, I can do whatever I like (I like)…yeah

* * *

Alrighty then…I still can't believe I posted this, but the deed is done. So, no matter if you did or didn't like it, I'd still like to hear your thoughts, 'kay? Thank ya kindly!


End file.
